


On the Tower

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: The Astronomy Tower holds bad memories for Draco but something keeps pulling him back.





	On the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Dear birdsofshore, I hope you like my interpretation of the prompt. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this the way I did and I really hope you like reading it!  
> Beta’d by drarryisgreen. A huge thank you to M for all her help and ideas.
> 
> asp-dm fest prompt: I'd like to see Albus and Draco having a moment on the astronomy tower. This could be romantic, smutty, tragic (only temporarily tragic, please!), pining, whatever appeals to you.

The breeze was cool as it swirled through the windows, sending Draco’s robes curling high up around his hips, before dropping down just as quickly to his ankles.

Next to him, Albus stood silently, hands gripping the railings. “Are you alright, Mister Potter?”

“I’m... uncomfortable with heights.”

Draco eyed the Head Boy carefully. “Then why on earth did you--” Draco cut himself off, he knew why Albus had followed him.

Turning, Draco took hold of Albus’ hands and pried them off the railing. Albus immediately gripped Draco’s wrists tightly and his eyes were screwed shut. “Mister Potter, open your eyes and look at me.”

It took minutes before Albus’ eyes opened and Draco smiled. “Now we are going to walk towards the door. Slowly, carefully.” Albus’ grip tightened and Draco sighed. “Trust me, Albus.”

Albus nodded and kept his eyes on Draco’s face as he let his Head of House lead him to the stairs. “You can let go now, Mister Potter.”

Hesitating, Albus slid his hands from Draco’s wrists and whispered, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He’d barely finished speaking when Albus’ lips were on his; Draco kissed back for a long minute before moving back to the railing.

 

***

 

“I’m back.”

“That I gathered at the Feast, Mister Potter.”

“Don’t,” Albus whispered. “Don’t do that. I’m not your student anymore, Draco. I’m your equal.”

Draco turned and leant against the railings of the Astronomy Tower. It seemed like only yesterday that Draco was pushing the Head Boy away and giving him detention for ‘inappropriate behaviour’, but in reality it had been three years. Then Albus had grown and moved on, and Draco had stayed in the same place.

But Albus had come back; he’d said he would but Draco hadn’t believed him. Hadn’t wanted to.

“I came back. I promised I would. I’ve come back to you.” Albus slowly took a step forward, and then another. Draco watched him as he walked across the room to where he was standing. Draco tilted his head and swept his eyes over Albus’ body.

“Look at you, you’re shaking,” Draco said quietly.

“I told you, I’m uncomfortable with heights. But this is important, you are important.”

Draco reached out and cupped the back of Albus’ head, his fingers gripping on his dark locks. Using the leverage Draco pulled Albus into him; he lowered his head and kissed Albus soundly over and over.

 

***

 

Draco loved the winter. The snow on the grounds, the piercing as the cold took his breath away. The Astronomy Tower was the best place on the grounds to see the snow, Hagrid’s footprints up to the castle, the still lake as the Giant Squid hid in the depths.

Arms slid around Draco’s waist and he tensed. It wasn’t until Albus’ aftershave wafted by and Draco turned his head to press his cold lips to Albus’ warm cheek, that he finally relaxed.

“You okay?” he asked, after noticing Albus’ eyes were closed.

“Fine if I don’t look. I just came to say goodbye, I’m going home for Christmas.”

“I know,” Draco said flatly.

“You can come with me. Mum and Dad won’t mind--”

“’Course they will. How do you think your mother will react when she finds out you’re fucking a man older than her? And your father!”

“I don’t get it. What about my dad?”

“Nothing.” Draco pulled away. “We don’t get on.”

Albus moved towards him. “You don’t know each other.”

“He knows what I did.” Draco touched his chest. “And I know what he did.”

He pretended it didn’t matter when Albus walked away without another word.

 

***

 

“I thought I’d find you up here.”

Draco didn’t turn from the railings; he didn’t acknowledge Albus at all. “I never understood why you come up here,” Albus said calmly. “I think I do now.”

Flinching, Draco whirled away from the edge and glared at Albus, hissing, “You don’t know a thing!” before hurrying down the stairs and away from the Astronomy Tower, away from Albus. He didn’t stop until he had reached his quarters.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Draco clenched his sweaty palms, terrified of what Albus had found out about his past, about his role in the war. Slamming his hand against the wall Draco snarled, silently hoping that Potter hadn’t been the one to tell Albus.

When a knock sounded Draco knew he couldn’t ignore it; as Head of Slytherin he had to answer any knock that sounded on his door. Collecting himself and schooling his face into the emotionless mask his father had taught him years before, Draco pulled his office door open and blinked, unsurprised to see Albus.

“Dra--”

“Professor Potter, I trust this can wait until the morning?” Draco ground out before shutting the door in Albus’ stunned, hurt face.

 

***

 

Pressing his hands against his stinging eyes Draco hoped he’d be able to prevent the tears. He didn’t cry often, but everything had been building up and something had to break.

He’d been avoiding Albus, not wanting to hear how he’d found out that Draco had aided in murder, tortured people, witnessed people die. If Potter had been the one to tell Albus then Draco was sure he was painted in a very bad light. His records had been sealed off from the public due to his position at the school, a preventative measure after a nasty incident of blackmail.

Sometimes he wanted someone to find out. After the war he’d been allowed to walk free, because of Potter, but he’d felt it unjust. Draco deserved to be punished and he hadn’t been. He’d gone to Hogwarts to finish his NEWTs and never left, putting himself into a self-imposed exile.

It was the closest he’d come to punishment. But now that Albus knew, Draco didn’t know what to do and it weighed heavily on him. For weeks he’d stayed staunch against the pressure, but with the whispers following him...

Draco escaped to the Astronomy Tower wanting it all to end.

 

***

 

It was past midnight by the time Draco finished his patrolling and he headed for the Astronomy Tower. His legs felt like lead, his body ached and his head hurt. He couldn’t sleep. For the first time in decades nightmares of the war plagued him. He dreamt about Potter and Albus laughing as Nagini slithered up the table to swallow him whole.

Draco had decided it’d be better to not sleep than to dream that all again.

As he walked out towards the railing Draco froze. Albus blinked at him.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked.

“I brought my Seventh Years to look at Acromantulas. I got Hagrid to put some food down, draw them out of the forest and--” Albus cut himself off as Draco raised an eyebrow at his rambling. “Sorry. I-- sorry.”

Ignoring Albus, Draco moved to the edge and stared out across the grounds. He didn’t realise Albus was still there until he spoke.

“I told him. Dad, I mean. About you. He wasn’t happy, blew the windows out the house. Ranted and raved until mum calmed him down. Of course, then she started.”

“Why?” Draco didn’t look at Albus.

“Why do you think?”

 

***

 

Why do you think? Those words haunted Draco all week. Albus hadn’t said anymore before leaving Draco to his thoughts. Draco knew what he wanted Albus to mean.

Albus eventually asked to meet him, and Draco was going after much deliberation and constantly changed his mind until the time arrived and Draco found himself halfway to the Astronomy Tower.

When he got there, Draco stood staring at the door, silently hoping that everything would work out, that Albus would have forgiven him for his role in the war and his behaviour the past few months. He was so tired, unable to sleep without Albus by his side. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Albus was waiting for him.

Draco stepped into the room and shut the door, eyes never leaving Albus’. They stared at each other for long moments before Albus’ face broke into a soft smile and Draco was striding across the floor to pull Albus into his arms, kissing him fiercely. Their mouths moved together as though no time had been lost.

As soon as Albus’ mouth opened under his, Draco melted against him, whispering into the kiss, “I love you, so much.”


End file.
